


The star to every wandering bark

by joanzyh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, dubcon - aphrodisiac at work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanzyh/pseuds/joanzyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uther arranges his son's marriage, Arthur discovers his intended spouse is not only a sorcerer but a man. This is a bit of shock for straight Prince Arthur - and no less of a shock for his fiancé, straight Prince Merlin of Cenredia.<br/>亚瑟被包办婚姻，配偶是魔法师还是男人，这让他消受不了。而另一方，梅林王子同样是直男，于是......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The star to every wandering bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gegledan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gegledan).
  * A translation of [The star to every wandering bark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30346) by gegledan. 



指引迷舟的北极星

 

Gegledan

 

第一部分

 

莫里斯在门口探头说：“陛下要见你，殿下。”  
亚瑟坐在壁炉边的椅子上，抬眼一瞥。他的男仆昨天被王子的刀柄伤着了，右手指节用绷带包扎着。他虽然言辞礼貌，眼中却难掩怨恨。亚瑟差点问他伤势如何，不过还是忍住了。  
“好的。”亚瑟站起来朝门口走，莫里斯立刻让路。  
去大殿的路上，亚瑟碰到几个女仆。她们向他行屈膝礼，其中一个苗条的深肤色女孩脸红了。亚瑟想起跟她上过一次床——或许两次。她没有经验，但充满激情。他愉快地回想她那迷人的丰唇——以及在他的劝说下，那两片嘴唇为他做的事。  
大殿上，乌瑟占据桌子一端，旁边围坐着来自卡美洛最高贵家族的头领们。亚瑟进来的时候感到气氛骤然紧张起来：贵族们僵硬地挺直脊背，脸上一派冷静的、正经八百的表情。他们回避他的眼睛。  
国王招手让儿子过来。他盘踞在御座上，好像长在那儿一样，一只胳膊肘在扶手上，带着皮手套的手悬在空中，好像在研究亚瑟的脸。  
亚瑟笔直站立，等他说话。  
“我的儿子，”乌瑟终于说，“你知道，最近我们跟森瑞德的边境很不太平。”  
亚瑟点点头。边境村庄经常遭到土匪袭击，他们的据点就是邻国的山岭。卡美洛派出几支队伍剿匪，折了几十个兄弟。  
“森瑞德的巴利诺国王已经同意派出军队剿匪。”乌瑟接着说。  
“这是好消息，父亲。”亚瑟说。卡美洛不再孤立无援，这让他觉得安心。  
“当然。我和巴利诺经过讨论，认为两国缔结一种更加正式的联盟将惠及双方。”  
亚瑟抬抬眉毛。森瑞德是无数巫师和女巫的大本营，巴利诺国王本身就拥有神秘的力量。乌瑟说起他来总是轻蔑仇恨的口气——所以这个联盟让亚瑟觉得出乎意外。他不敢表现出惊讶，但乌瑟注意到他轻微的肢体语言。  
“我们接到报告，麦西亚的贝亚德国王正在集结兵力。”乌瑟继续道。“卡美洛独木难支，但是，有了巴利诺的援助，我们可以战胜来自麦西亚的任何威胁。”  
亚瑟点点头。他明白父亲的话——尽管他还是想不通，父亲如何克服了根深蒂固的对魔法的偏见，居然肯跟巴利诺谈判。  
“因此，”乌瑟抓紧御座的扶手接着说，“我正在安排你的婚事，以便敲定结盟。”  
亚瑟深吸口气。原来是这种结盟啊。他发现父亲盯着自己。“如你所愿，陛下。”他立刻回答。  
他忽然察觉大殿里的贵族们不自然地沉默着。扫视之下，他发现他们都入定似的盯着桌子，或自己的手，或窗外。  
“巴利诺下周星期三携子来访，”乌瑟说，“到时候我们正式确定婚事。”  
亚瑟点头。他知道巴利诺国王和王后胡妮思有一个儿子——据说是个厉害的魔法师，但从没听说他们有个女儿。  
“父亲，请问我的新娘是谁？”亚瑟问道。  
“我以为这不言而喻。你的配偶是梅林王子。”乌瑟答道，他的语气斩钉截铁不容置疑。  
“王子？”亚瑟惊呼。“你让我跟王子结婚？”  
乌瑟有点尴尬地说：“杰弗里查阅过档案，没有一条法律反对这种婚姻。这是我的旨意，亚瑟——我不想再讨论了。你走吧。”  
亚瑟站着不动。他心脏狂跳，太阳穴那儿的血管抽搐着。  
“可是父亲……”  
乌瑟不耐烦地挥挥手，转向他的财务总管。“哦，埃克特——关于税收收入……”  
埃克特爵士大声清清嗓子。“第一个季度税收收入令人欣慰，增加了百分之二十六，陛下。”  
亚瑟望着埃克特，脑子一片空白。大厅里其他的人似乎都在聆听埃克特的每一个音节。  
亚瑟费劲地咽口唾沫，向父亲鞠躬，转身，尽量保持尊严走出大殿。莫里斯一溜小跑跟着他。  
大殿的门一关上，莫里斯就打口哨嚷嚷道：“我的乖乖个神啊！”  
亚瑟瞪着他。“别胡说，莫里斯。”  
莫里斯忍不住撇撇嘴。“我可以祝贺你即将举行的婚礼吗，殿下，”还轻声加了一句，“你会成为美丽的新娘，我确定。”  
“滚远！”亚瑟怒道。“再说一句，我就让你在木枷上待一周！”他做了个威胁的手势。  
“好的，殿下。”莫里斯说，立刻从他身边跳开，跑掉了。  
亚瑟回到房间，很高兴可以自己待一会儿。靠着实心门，他觉得安心，仿佛一块门板就可以把父亲，大臣，仆人，还有至关重要的，那个梅林王子，从他的生命中隔开。  
他闭目凝神。这肯定是个错误——他肯定误解了。父亲绝不可能让他跟男人结婚。  
不管蒙茅斯的杰弗里说什么，在卡美洛的法律制度下，有同性恋倾向的人都被当做流放者——他们被迫流亡，或监禁到死。他的父亲不能让他去……去……  
青春期以后，亚瑟的性生活一直丰富多彩。他在皇家地产经理的妻子身上失去童贞，她年龄比他大一倍，结过三次婚，是个经验老道循循善诱的情人。此后，王位继承人的身份使他可以随心所欲跟任何看上的女人上床。  
他喜欢做爱，这是消磨时间的好办法。在他的爱好单子上，它的排位很高，紧跟在比武，打猎，训练骑士之后。他不喜欢跟女人跳舞、礼貌地谈话，但确实喜欢跟她们做爱。  
这，绝对，是关键。爱是要跟女人做的，不是跟某个陌生的王子。  
他的父亲不可能让他这么做。  
但是另一方面，在火刑柱上烧死巫师向来是卡美洛的习俗，而他父亲却打算跟一个热爱魔法的王国结盟。他记得父亲过去一想起魔法就怒不可遏，这次怎么可能如此轻易的转变心意？  
忽然一个想法令他心头一震。如果父亲被施了魔法呢？  
越是考虑这种可能性，他就越相信这就是真相。他要叫来盖尤斯，请他查明父亲是中了咒。这是唯一的解释。  
他正要叫个传信的，敲门声响起来。他跳起来喊道：“进来！”声音异乎寻常的大。  
一个仆人打开门，他的父亲大步走进来，后面跟着老医生，恭谨地靠墙站住。亚瑟琢磨着怎么才能避开乌瑟的耳朵，跟盖尤斯私下谈谈，说说自己的怀疑。  
“坐下，亚瑟。”乌瑟命令道，自己先坐下了。他不瘦，但他的仪态比身材更具威慑力。“我知道这肯定吓着你了。”  
“算是吧。”亚瑟答道。他在乌瑟对面坐下，因为神经紧张腿微微颤抖。  
“你一直清楚你的婚姻要包办的。”乌瑟解释道。  
“是的，父亲。我吃惊的不是这个。”  
“不是，当然。”乌瑟说，他的脸色柔和了一点。“要跟会魔法的结婚，这肯定令人不安。”  
“噢，是的，确实。”亚瑟说，脑子里一闪而过地想象跟一个施展魔法的人一起生活的情形。他会移动物体，让它们消失，读取别人的心思吗？他的思路退缩了——他不能去想这个。  
“这也不是最让我吃惊的。”  
“啊，对。鸡奸。”乌瑟说，伤感地摇摇头。  
听到这个词从父亲嘴里说出来，亚瑟有点不好意思。“父亲，你想让我跟这个王子有……”他犹豫着，斟酌合适的词语，“夫妻之实吗？”  
“盖尤斯，”乌瑟唤道，示意医生上前，“你跟亚瑟说。”  
盖尤斯走近一点，亚瑟注视着他。“好的，陛下。”盖尤斯恭敬地回答。  
他转向亚瑟说：“杰弗里一直在查找森瑞德的习俗，而我在调查他们有关魔法的法律。”  
乌瑟举手打断了他的话。“亚瑟，我还有事。盖尤斯会回答所有你想知道的问题……下午我在会议室见你，讨论接待巴利诺国王来访的事宜。”  
说完这个，乌瑟起身离开了亚瑟的房间。  
亚瑟看他离开。门一关上，他就问：“盖尤斯，国王是不是中了魔法？”  
“你怎么会这么说，殿下？”  
“那你怎么解释这种突然的转变？”  
“转变，殿下？”  
“是的，他对魔法的看法——还有鸡奸。”  
盖尤斯面露同情之色。“你父亲从来都是一个实用主义者。他坚信‘只要目的正当，可以不择手段’的说法。这件事中，你的婚姻是手段。为此他愿意忽视你的配偶会魔法——而且是男人。”  
“他休想让我忍受这个！”亚瑟大叫起来。  
“恐怕他的想法不会改变，殿下。”  
亚瑟叹了口气。他知道父亲一旦下决心，就不大可能让他改主意。“好吧，盖尤斯。暂时接受这个，我必须跟这该死的王子结婚。这会牵涉到哪些事？”  
盖尤斯端正肩膀，做好准备。“国王让我查出你是否可以只是名义上结婚，殿下——即使根据卡美洛的法律这也并不那么合法。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“没有性交，婚姻就是无效的，即便在卡美洛也是这样。”  
亚瑟在座位上不安地扭动着。“但我不会真的跟那男人做爱吧，会吗？我们就不能说我们做过了吗？”  
“啊，唔——问题就在这儿，殿下。在森瑞德要包含一个魔法元素。婚礼之后，女祭司会看一个施了魔法的碗。我相信一旦丈夫的液体传送给妻子，”——盖尤斯礼貌地轻咳一声——“碗里的液体会有所变化，此时婚姻才会被宣布合法有效。”  
亚瑟摁着鼻梁。“那我们有一个小问题了：没有妻子，两个丈夫。或许魔法没法生效？”  
“我肯定他们已经考虑到这点了，殿下，而且会相应地调整咒语。”  
亚瑟知道盖尤斯是对的。没有方便的漏洞让他钻。他叹息着，似乎他注定要跟一个陌生男人做爱。但要怎样做爱？他踌躇地问道：“嗯，盖尤斯，我不太了解这种事。是我必须，你知道，对他做呢，还是他得对我做？”  
“这我也不知道，殿下。这个我们需要弄清楚。”  
亚瑟顿住了，强忍着涌上心头的愤怒。这种情形真是够呛。哼，他想他们会做完爱，让见鬼的女祭司满意，然后就永不相见。  
他忽然产生了一个可怕的想法。如果那个王子乐此不疲——如果他想经常性的操亚瑟，那该怎么办？“关于梅林王子我们知道些什么，盖尤斯？”他焦急地问。“他喜欢男人吗？”  
“我相信他不喜欢，殿下。我估计他跟你一样讨厌这个婚姻。”  
“总算还好。”亚瑟宽慰地说。“谢谢你，盖尤斯——你可以走了。”  
盖尤斯拖着脚步走出房间，留下亚瑟沉浸在纷乱的思绪中。  
即便他跟那位王子结婚了，而且在花烛夜忍受了做爱，之后他的生活会变成什么样子？他将不得不禁欲余生呢，还是可以找个情妇？

 

忽然一下短促的敲门声，亚瑟还没来得及应门，门把手就开始转动，莫甘娜晃了进来，眼里透出恶作剧的光芒。亚瑟打起精神。莫甘娜从不放过戏弄他的机会——这次就是一个千载难逢的好机会。  
“嗨，亚瑟，”莫甘娜奸笑着说，“我听说你要结婚了，而且据说他是个可爱小子！”  
“别幸灾乐祸！一点不好玩。”亚瑟说。  
“知道吧，我简直就是一白痴。我从没发现你喜欢男人。现在我明白了，你为什么花大把时间在训练场训练你那些健壮性感的骑士们！”  
“闭嘴，莫甘娜。”亚瑟克制自己不去咬她的钩——而这自然让她变本加厉。  
“我可以想象这样的场景：训练场上，你和汉克罗特爵士经过几个小时对打练习气喘吁吁满身是汗。他做了个诱人的动作，你就流着哈喇子跪下了，解开他的裤子吞下……”  
“别恶心人了！”亚瑟愤怒地打断了她。  
莫甘娜大笑。但她凝视着亚瑟，表情变得严肃起来。“你不会真准备这么做吧？你不能因为你父亲的命令就跟一个男人结婚。”  
“我没有选择。他已经决定了。”  
“那就改变他的主意。告诉他你不愿意。”  
亚瑟忽然觉得好累。他欣赏莫甘娜的爱憎分明、当机立断——对她来说，没有灰色地带，没有折中妥协。但他知道事情从来都不是泾渭分明的。“我不能，”他说，“我不能把自己的快乐凌驾于卡美洛的安全之上。我没有任何选择。”  
“别傻了，亚瑟。总会有选择的。”  
亚瑟看着她，她的绿色眸子闪着气愤的光芒。“作为卡美洛的王子，我觉得我没有选择。”  
莫甘娜怜悯地望着他。“我向你保证，如果是我，我不会容忍这个。”  
亚瑟试着想象她处于同样的困境，他知道在完婚之前她就会逃跑，还可能杀人。“嗯，我不是你。”  
“那是自然。不过说真的，亚瑟——好歹抗争一次，对你父亲说不。”  
亚瑟颓然一笑。“谢谢你的关心，我一定考虑考虑。”  
莫甘娜无话可说，只好走了。

 

亚瑟很清楚，剑很难抵御魔杖的力量。如果决斗，梅林可能会胜出。假设他在战场上可以打败亚瑟，他一定也想在床上一展雄风吧？亚瑟试着想象自己被动地忍受着，在一个男人身下辗转承欢。他实在没法想下去——这太荒诞了。  
他甚至不知道这个梅林长什么样子。他可能壮得像头熊，指头像腊肠，背上都是毛。或者他可能矮小瘦弱，斗鸡眼，膝外翻。两种形象都让亚瑟觉得恶心。

轻轻的敲门声，莫甘娜的女仆格温羞答答地走进来。城堡里几乎没有女人敢拒绝亚瑟，格温就是其中之一。亚瑟还是个冒失少年的时候，有天晚上格温送来睡前饮料，他想摸她，她耐心地把他的手从她胸前拿开，告诉他他们之间不可能有发展。  
一开始她的拒绝惹恼了亚瑟，但最终这种恼怒变成了痛苦的青春期迷恋。他给她送花，写酸死人的情诗，格温全都抱歉地微笑着退还他。  
现在他感激她那种成熟的做法——毕竟，她不比他大多少——他也感谢她没有告诉她的女主人。莫甘娜绝对不会原谅他调戏自己的女仆。  
亚瑟看着格温安静地整理他衣橱里的外套，想来是因为莫里斯受伤她才来帮忙的。  
“你听说了吗？”过了一会他问。  
“是的，殿下。莫甘娜小姐告诉我了。”  
想起莫里斯的坏笑和莫甘娜露骨的话，他感到一阵羞耻。“请不要小看我。”他急切地说。  
“当然不会，”她转身回答。“为什么我要小看你？”  
他讽刺地笑了。“我觉得你早就把我看扁了。”  
“没有的事。无论如何，我只希望你幸福。两个陌生人的包办婚姻一开始总是困难的——加上你和梅林王子好像没什么共同点。”  
“哦，我们都是男的。”他苦涩地说。  
“你会……？”她尴尬地顿住了。  
“我会怎样？跟他做爱？”他提示道，脸颊腾起红云。  
“不。我不是那个意思。”她急忙说。“你们会忠实于彼此吗？听说很多贵族婚姻，丈夫和妻子根本不努力去爱对方，他们当然不会幸福。”  
亚瑟感到胸口疼痛——好像什么东西破碎了。“我觉得爱情不包括在议程中，圭尼维尔。”  
格温忧伤地微笑了一下，走了。

 

很快星期三就到了。莫里斯帮亚瑟穿礼服。他手上的淤青已经褪色，变成了病态的黄色，系那些扣带的时候只是稍稍有点畏缩。  
亚瑟原以为自己会紧张，相反的，他却觉得一反常态的冷静。在冲上战场的时候，他感受过同样的镇静。  
他和父亲、莫甘娜一起坐在大殿里等候。侍臣时不时伸长脖子看外面的院子——一片寂静。  
过了好久，远远传来马蹄踏在石子路上的声音。随着马匹数目增多，声音越来越大。乌瑟站起来走向城堡台阶迎接客人，亚瑟和莫甘娜站在他身边，大臣和仆人们聚在他们身后。  
首先到来的是卫队——有些穿甲胄持盾牌、武器，其他则穿袍持杖。一个穿袍士兵转身时露出一条长长的弯曲的尾巴，大家齐声发出一声“噢！”亚瑟扫了一眼父亲，他双唇紧闭。  
莫甘娜抓住亚瑟的胳膊，歪头让他看一个卫兵。“有些战士是女人！”她惊讶地低呼。她指的那个人穿着锁子甲和腿甲，把玩着马鞍上的搭扣。那人遮着脸，亚瑟分辨不出男女。等那骑士站起来，长长的金发甩向后面，亚瑟才看出她是个女人——娇小而凶悍。  
先到的骑士迅速让开道，一对男女骑马进入院子中央，绿色斗篷随风飘扬。仆人急忙上前接过缰绳请他们下马。男人肩膀宽阔，身材挺拔，长长的黑发上戴着闪闪发光的王冠，浓密的眉毛和胡须。他转身去扶女人，她高坐在马鞍上，棕发整齐地盘在头顶，也戴着王冠。  
这一对引人注目的夫妇走近迎接的人群。“我们总算见面了，乌瑟。”男人说，声音低沉悦耳。  
“巴利诺，欢迎你来卡美洛。”乌瑟答道，向他伸出手。  
巴利诺抓住他的手紧握着。“我从没想过会有这么一天。”  
“希望我们两个王国牢不可破的友谊从今天开始。”乌瑟回答。  
“我的先知预言我们前途光明。”巴利诺说。“请让我介绍我的王后，胡妮思。”  
“热诚欢迎你。”乌瑟低头道。  
“还有我的儿子，梅林。”巴利诺继续说。  
人群分开，一位高个黑发年轻人走上前来。他颀长优雅，大大的蓝眼睛，颧骨像雕刻家镌刻的一样。他礼貌地向乌瑟鞠躬。  
“这是我的儿子，亚瑟。”乌瑟介绍道。“还有我的养女，莫甘娜。”  
亚瑟向巴利诺夫妇鞠躬行礼，不知道如何问候梅林。梅林向他伸出手，他就正式地、简短地握了一下，希望自己的手不至于让他感觉湿冷。  
梅林立刻转向莫甘娜，吻她伸出的手。她眨着眼睛毛向他行屈膝礼。他们凝视对方，好像老熟人久别重逢。亚瑟突然有点恼火——好像他未婚夫的眼睛有点不老实。  
乌瑟命令儿子带梅林去房间，惹得侍臣们窃窃私语。正常情况下，一对还没有正式订婚的年轻人不允许进入对方房间。亚瑟知道这有违礼法，显得有点不安。  
梅林笑着对他耳语：“没事，亚瑟。你的名誉在我这儿绝对安全。我无意侵犯你。”  
“不劳费心。你要是敢，我就杀了你。”亚瑟反击道。  
亚瑟向莫里斯点头示意，他赶忙开门。亚瑟领头穿过走廊，不理那王子和他的仆人们。  
“这是你的房间。”到达客房后他说。  
“谢谢。”梅林说。“请进来。”  
“不了，谢谢你。我不想打扰你。”亚瑟粗声回答。  
“请进来，”梅林坚持道。“我感觉咱们一开始就处得不太融洽。”  
亚瑟瞪着他。梅林这么说让他没法拒绝。“好吧。”  
他带梅林看房间，吃惊地发现居然没生火。“莫里斯！”他喊道，“我让你准备王子房间的！”  
“我准备了，”莫里斯反驳，急忙加上一句，“殿下。”  
“这是什么？”亚瑟指着问。  
“壁炉。”莫里斯尖刻地回答。  
“对。壁炉怎么了？”  
莫里斯盯着壁炉研究了一会儿。“没什么。”  
“你说说看，这房间温暖舒适吗？”  
“不。确实有点冷。还没生火。”  
“啊哈！”亚瑟说，眉毛挑得大高。  
“噢！”莫里斯担心地说。  
“白痴！”亚瑟反手抽了莫里斯一巴掌。“立刻生火。”他转向梅林，后者微微蹙眉。“我很抱歉——我有一个全卡美洛最没用的仆人。”  
“不要紧。分分钟的事。”梅林伸出一只手对着没点燃的柴火，念了一句外国话，眼睛闪过金光。下一刻壁炉里的木柴就烧起来了。“瞧，好了。”他满意地说。  
亚瑟忍不住靠近壁炉——检查那火苗是不是真的。火星溅在靴子上他才退后。这是他第一次近在眼前地见识魔法，他感到既惊恐又兴奋。  
梅林转向莫里斯，他正抚着受伤的脸。“谢谢你为我准备房间。介绍一下，我是梅林。”让亚瑟吃惊的是，王子跟莫里斯握了手。“来，让我看看你的脸。”  
莫里斯脸颊上有四道指节留下的红色印痕。梅林轻轻抚摸它们，眼睛再次闪亮，那些印痕就消失了。  
“谢谢你，殿下。”莫里斯低声说，惊讶地抚摸着治好的皮肤。  
亚瑟感觉自己遭到了非难，气愤地命令莫里斯去擦亮盔甲。真是火大——这个王子有什么权力给别人的仆人疗伤？他气冲冲准备向梅林宣布几条待在卡美洛期间的行为准则，却发现他望着他。他的眼睛蓝得非同寻常——当然闪金光的时候除外。  
亚瑟一个恍惚，记起了梅林那令人担忧的力量——他已经展示了点火疗伤，谁知道他还能做什么？亚瑟脱口而出：“你在读我的心吗？”  
“没有。不念咒语我没法读心。为什么？有什么怕我知道？”  
亚瑟耸耸肩。“没你感兴趣的。”  
“那么你不是什么伟大的思想家喽？”梅林调皮地问。  
“我是行动派。”亚瑟反击道。他还是觉得生气，不舒服，于是补了一句：“你不喜欢我对待仆人的方式。”  
“我不习惯这样。在森瑞德，任何人都可能拥有惊人的能力。仆人的儿子可能成为大祭司，屠夫的女儿可能是预言家。这让我们学会根据人的作为去评估每个人。”  
亚瑟有点羞愧。“你让我觉得自己像个仗势欺人的家伙。”  
梅林走近一点。“你父亲凭武力打下江山，一直暴力治国。他把你培养成武士，所以没什么奇怪的，你首先是一个战士。顺便说一句，所有人都说你是这块土地上最优秀的武士。”  
“他们还说你是个大魔法师。真讽刺，你可以说我们这是天作之合——绝配。”亚瑟用鼻子哼了一声。  
梅林指指椅子，让亚瑟坐下，自己在另一张椅子上坐下。他回头看着那些忙着归置衣服和其他东西的仆人，礼貌地问：“你们可以离开一会儿吗？”  
他们一走开，梅林就说：“呃，这桩婚事，我觉得你不大乐意。”  
亚瑟不想流露什么让梅林抓住把柄。他说：“我准备尽我的责任。”  
“我也是。不过我承认我很担心。我们怎么做呢？”  
亚瑟摇摇头。“我不知道。我倒是希望我们完成仪式就分道扬镳。不过我知道那不可能。”  
“恐怕不行。”梅林说。他把玩着食指上的银戒指。“你喜欢男人吗，亚瑟？”  
“不喜欢。我都是跟女人。”  
“糟糕，”梅林说。“我也是。如果我们俩有一个知道做什么，那就好办了。”  
“你的意思是，做爱？”亚瑟吃了一惊，他居然问了这样的问题。这种对话通常会让他舌头打结，搜肠刮肚寻找委婉语。  
梅林点点头。  
“是真的吗，你们有个偷窥狂，她能分辨是否完婚？”亚瑟问道。  
这个说法让梅林笑起来。“是的。不过请不要当着女祭司尼姆薇的面这么说——她会不高兴的。”  
“所以我们真的要做那个。”亚瑟轻声说。  
“是的，”梅林答道。“对不起。”  
亚瑟耸耸肩。“不是你的错，我想。而且你比我想象的好看很多。”  
梅林顿了顿，审视亚瑟的脸，接着说：“我们可以做些事，让我们进入状态。”  
亚瑟觉得心跳加剧。“什么样的事？”  
“各种——增加我们对彼此的吸引力，消除我们的顾虑。比如，”他继续说，淘气地笑了，“我可以暂时把你变成女人。”  
亚瑟抓住椅子扶手。“没门！我坚决拒绝。如果你胆敢做这种事，我就敲掉你那该死的脑袋。”  
“好的好的，”梅林息事宁人地说。“就是一个极端的例子而已。”  
亚瑟试着想象拥有这种能力的感觉——可以改变别人的性别，老天哪，这肯定吓死人。“或许做点不那么过分的事就管用。”他建议道，强迫自己镇定一点。  
“有爱情咒，可是恐怕第二天早上你就不感谢我了。”梅林解释说，如果一夜激情后醒过来发现你根本不爱对方，那是毁灭性的打击，有些人甚至会自杀。  
“那么还有魔药。”他介绍了一种催情的魔药，用迷迭香，玫瑰花瓣，茶叶和其他一些亚瑟宁愿忘掉的材料配制而成。  
“这样我们就会欲火中烧扑倒对方？”亚瑟问。  
梅林翻个白眼。“你真够浪漫，亚瑟。”  
“喂，我写过诗。我懂浪漫。”  
他们都笑了，简直像朋友。  
亚瑟的忧虑确实减轻了。他们会渡过难关。“那之后呢？”他问。“我们分居吗？”  
梅林收起笑容。“这要看你的意思了。”  
“哦，我以为我们可以找情妇……”亚瑟迟疑地说。  
“我们不能，”梅林断然说。“在森瑞德婚姻是终身大事。”  
“在卡美洛也是一样——理论上是。”亚瑟说。“但丈夫逛妓院妻子会视而不见，而妻子的信物戴在骑士身上丈夫也会熟视无睹。”  
梅林显得很严厉，好像被冒犯了。“一旦我们结婚了，亚瑟，我们就必须忠实于对方。否则我们会死。”  
亚瑟听说过有些地方通奸的人会被石头砸死，但梅林的话听上去太严酷了。“死？”  
梅林解释说结婚仪式包括一个束缚咒，如果其中一人打破了他的誓言，他们两人都会死。  
每一次亚瑟以为自己可以接受这种处境，就会出现新情况动摇他的决心。犯通奸罪就得死，这让他无法忍受。他需要一个人呆着，去思考。“我得走了。”话一脱口他就奔出房间，不顾梅林焦急的询问。  
他从马厩牵出自己的马。飞奔在田野上，风把他头脑里的一切暂时吹走了。他停在一条溪流边饮马，坐在一个树桩上。  
他在脑子里一件件梳理所有的事，想找出最让他烦心的究竟是什么。  
1\. 他要结婚了。  
2\. 他要跟男人结婚。  
3\. 这男人是个魔法师。  
4\. 洞房之后，他再也不能做爱了。  
他吃惊地发现魔法这一条居然不再重要。它很神奇，简直令人兴奋，而且相当可怕，但让他困扰的并非魔法。  
婚姻本身也没有令他烦恼。他一直期待着——想要——结婚。而且未婚配偶是男性，这也不再让他担心。如果他跟某个公主订婚，也没法保证她就一定迷人。而梅林就……嗯，亚瑟不太清楚他到底怎样，但似乎前景很乐观。  
所以是禁欲这一条让他沮丧。哎吆喂，亚瑟.彭德拉根。其他人命运更糟——他自己的父亲20多年前丧妻，虽然心碎，还不是继续统治王国并养育儿子嘛！  
他决心不再做个可怜兮兮的懦夫。卡美洛需要安全——而唯一保护它周全的办法就是与森瑞德联姻结盟。如果这意味着亚瑟必须放弃性爱，那就这样吧。  
他捡起旁边树上落下的苹果喂马，温柔地抚摸它的鼻子。“来吧，拉姆瑞。”他对马儿讷讷私语。“我要去跟未婚夫道歉。”

 

第二部分

 

再见梅林的时候他正跟他的手下说话——那人秃头红脸额上有一对角状凸起。亚瑟礼貌地等他们结束谈话。  
梅林看见了他，但目光冷淡。亚瑟抬抬眉毛，无声地询问可否打扰，好在梅林示意他过去。  
“嗨，梅林，”亚瑟努力让自己的声音听上去更自信一点。“不知道我们可否继续早先的讨论。”  
“好吧。”梅林回答，看上去有点不自在。另一个人冷笑着上下打量亚瑟，好像对他看到的很不感冒。“亚瑟，请让我向你介绍詹古勋爵，我们的参谋长。”梅林说。  
“我听说过你，詹古勋爵，见到你很荣幸。”亚瑟说，伸出手，却被人家直接无视了。人们指责詹古在战争中引发无数“天灾”——地震，火山爆发，还有雷暴。这些“自然”灾害使敌人溃不成军，尽管从未导致大批伤亡。  
詹古大声嗤之以鼻——这是他对亚瑟说话的唯一反应——站在那儿等他的王子。亚瑟说：“对不起，詹古勋爵。我要跟王子说点私事。”  
詹古响亮地“哼”了一声走开了。  
“他好像不太欣赏你。”梅林低声说。“他不喜欢金发碧眼。”  
亚瑟笑了——他可以理解詹古有很多理由不喜欢自己，绝没想到发色居然是其中最关键的一条。“为什么不喜欢？”  
“他认为那不自然。”梅林笑嘻嘻地说。  
“哦，对——因为他的长相没有一点不自然的。”亚瑟评论道。  
亚瑟领着梅林向花园走，一边说：“我要为自己粗鲁的行为向你道歉。我匆匆离开不是想惹你生气，只是有点惊慌。”  
梅林瞥了他一眼，脸上半嗔半喜。“我承认你的行为让我担心。如果每一次碰到困难就逃避，那我们毫无希望。不过，彭德拉根敢承认自己惊慌，这可不容易，所以我接受你的道歉。”  
“谢谢你。”  
“我想我们都受到了一点文化冲击。”  
亚瑟思考着梅林的话。“这个我或许有个解决办法。”他说。“你可以派一个代表团住在卡美洛，了解我们和我们的方式，我们也可以派一些人去森瑞德，这样我们就可以避免将来产生误会。”  
梅林若有所思地看着亚瑟。“我一直以为卡美洛都是在战场上学习的。”  
“我们不止有暴力和剑。”  
“我看到了。”梅林沉思着。  
“比如，”亚瑟推开门，带梅林走进一个小小的围墙花园，“有玫瑰。”  
一走进那块盛开各色花朵的封闭空间，梅林就高兴地大叫起来。“还有药草。”梅林观察着，俯身查看小径边一溜盆栽植物。  
“那是我们的御医盖尤斯种的。你应该见见他——我觉得你们会很投缘。”亚瑟说。  
梅林摘下一个薄荷枝，愉快地闻着，把它塞进斗篷的领口。“我喜欢你关于代表团的提议。那么……”他犹豫地说，“这是不是意味着你愿意继续我们的婚礼？”  
“我愿意，如果你没意见的话。我以为今天晚宴就会宣布我们订婚。”  
“那你明白我们必须忠实于对方吗？”  
亚瑟转身面对梅林。“是的。”他就近审视梅林的面容——他一开始就喜欢他的眼睛，但现在梅林容颜的其他部位都令他心动。事实上，这个男人堪称美丽。亚瑟的目光移向梅林的嘴——看上去如此饱满、柔软。他倾身向前，给他一个简短但坚定的吻。这个吻跟啄一下差不多，却让亚瑟觉得嘴唇发麻。  
梅林有点吃惊，但没有惊慌。“你为什么这么做？”  
“我想我们应该先解决初吻。今晚我们要当着很多人的面亲吻，这样就不至于太尴尬了。”  
“你是个真正的策略规划师，对吧？”梅林乐了。  
“制定计划很重要。”亚瑟同意。  
“我看是。”梅林说。“我都等出了事再处理。”  
亚瑟扬起眉毛。“但愿这个吻没惹出什么事吧？”他说，扫了一眼梅林的腹股沟。  
“别自鸣得意，”梅林笑了。“你得再努力点才能让我兴奋。”  
他们相视而笑，原来的紧张感完全消失了。  
“那么今晚宣布我们订婚，”亚瑟问道，“你没意见吧？”  
“行。也可以尽快举行婚礼。我们全家都在这儿——我们可以用一周时间搞定。”  
亚瑟的心悸动了一下。他真的能在一周内做好准备吗？“我要再次戴上策略规划师的帽子了。”他说。“我们结婚后住哪里？”  
梅林想了想。“我父母双全——你父亲就你一个。暂时我想我应该跟你住在卡美洛。”  
梅林的慷慨再次让亚瑟怦然心动。他原以为他们将不得不在两个王国之间来回奔波。  
“谢谢你。”他喉头发紧地说。

 

那天晚上，在宴会之前正式的祝酒词中，乌瑟和巴利诺宣布他们两个王国结盟，双方儿子的婚约巩固这个结盟。亚瑟和梅林拥抱并正式接吻，所有人都欢呼着，只有莫甘娜不赞成地沉默着。  
第二天就开始认认真真准备婚礼。起草客人名单，发送邀请函。忙忙乱乱地清洁、装饰，厨房从早忙到晚。  
亚瑟和梅林被排除在忙乱之外。胡妮思王后看见他们在大殿徘徊，对他们说：“你们去处一处，了解对方吧。”  
让亚瑟有点失望的是，他得知梅林不喜欢打猎，所以他安排去一个以钓鱼闻名的湖边野营一晚。梅林可能不会钓鱼，不过他喜欢花、植物什么的，很可能会喜欢沿途的风景。  
按照安排，梅林在院子里跟亚瑟汇合。莫里斯牵过亚瑟的马，上面已经备好了钓鱼和野营装备。亚瑟检查皮带，发现一根带子绑得不够好。他正在斥责仆人的粗心，忽然觉察梅林在看他。他从莫里斯手里接过缰绳，粗暴地说：“谢谢。你干得还不错。”  
莫里斯吓了一跳，窃笑了一下。  
梅林的马夫牵来两匹马，这让亚瑟吃惊。一个中年妇女匆忙走下城堡台阶，梅林向亚瑟介绍说她是莫拉格。“她跟我们一起去。”他解释道。  
“我不能说我喜欢你带着女朋友一起去。”  
梅林解释说这是森瑞德的传统，未婚夫妇要有监护人陪同——“以免我们情不自禁等不到花烛夜。”  
亚瑟扬起眉毛怀疑地问：“不是我计划着要‘情不自禁’，只是如果我们把持不住，她又能怎样？”  
“噢，她会设法阻止我们。莫拉格其实是个厉害的女巫——她已经134岁，对这种事早都见怪不怪了。”  
亚瑟张大嘴巴。“你是开玩笑的，对吧？”  
梅林笑着摇摇头。  
去湖边的旅行轻松愉快。到那里才发现，莫拉格是个钓鱼能手——更不用说她还是个好厨子。亚瑟从没吃过如此美味的烤鳟鱼。  
太阳落山之后，她打开行李卷儿躺下了。亚瑟小臂放在膝盖上坐着，用棍子拨火，听树枝噼啪的燃烧声和莫拉格平稳的呼吸声。  
梅林靠近他，肩膀都快挨着亚瑟的了。“今天很开心，谢谢你。”他说。  
“有时候逃出来挺好的。”亚瑟说。  
“你不会还想从我身边逃走吧？”梅林问。  
亚瑟拧过身子，想看清楚火光中梅林的表情。“不会的。你很好，我觉得。”他注意到梅林吞咽的时候喉结活动着。  
梅林也望着亚瑟。他们对视了几分钟，然后就像慢动作似的，拉近彼此的距离——接吻了。他们吃过晚饭的嘴唇有点油，很容易就滑在一起了。  
梅林的唇柔软诱人，但动作一点都不温柔。他的手指缠绕在亚瑟发间，让亚瑟的脸紧紧贴住自己的脸。他的舌头坚持舔着亚瑟的嘴唇，直到亚瑟屈服地分开嘴唇让他进入。亚瑟吮着梅林的舌头，双臂紧抱梅林的躯干，几乎把他拉上自己的膝头。  
梅林压上来，亚瑟失去平衡。他向后倒，拉梅林趴在他身上。好一会儿两人都有点气喘吁吁。梅林撑起身子，两手把亚瑟的肩膀按在地上。  
亚瑟感觉自己硬了——他扭动着想离开梅林身体，但梅林再次压下来。他紧盯亚瑟的眼睛，故意把两人的胯部贴在一起磨蹭。亚瑟喘着粗气，感觉梅林的勃起挨着自己的摩擦着。  
梅林又蹭蹭——一声怒喝一下子把他们分开来。莫拉格赫然出现在他们头顶，双手叉腰，一只脚轻拍着。“够了，两位殿下！”她说。  
梅林一下子从亚瑟身上滚下来——即便就着余烬那微弱的火光亚瑟也看得出他脸红了。“谢谢，莫拉格。”他声音颤抖着说。“我，嗯……我会睡在这儿。”他补充道，把铺盖卷放在离亚瑟三四码远的地方。  
亚瑟忙着整理自己的寝具。他的身体还兴奋地叫嚣着，心跳加速呼吸变浅。刚刚是怎么了？如果这老巫婆没有干涉，接下来会怎样？他感到一丝羞耻。  
他究竟在做什么呀，搞得好像真的渴求这男子似的？他心里清楚这不是他想要的，可是身体却像个叛徒——背叛了自己的本性。  
躺下之前他偷看一眼梅林，昏暗中看得见王子皱眉瞅着头顶的树枝，他看上去跟亚瑟一样困惑。

 

亚瑟睡得很不安稳。旖旎的春梦让他醒来时裤裆里留下显眼的湿迹。  
早晨他们谁都没提晚上的事。梅林礼貌而疏远——这刚好配合亚瑟的情绪。他不知道自己的行为怎么会如此丢脸，他实在不想说这个。  
讽刺的是，现在他们几乎都没法文明相处了，莫拉格还把他们当作一对冲动难耐的青春期少年。她一刻都不让他们单独待在一起——甚至不让他们一起小解，除非分别去。  
他们收拾好行李，一列纵队回城堡，梅林在前面，莫拉格断后。  
虽然亚瑟讨厌这样，他还是发觉自己在关注梅林的一切。他注意梅林优美脖颈的倾斜；他观察梅林衬衫贴着后背，露出肩胛骨的线条；他爱慕他握着缰绳的优雅手指。  
每次恍悟自己在想这些，他就感觉一阵恶心。  
他们默不作声地回到城堡。亚瑟把马交给仆人，觉得自己迫切需要消耗掉一些能量。  
他根本没理梅林，叫来莱昂爵士，命他安排骑士练习射靶，让莫里斯去取靶子。  
莫里斯在沉重的木靶下嘟哝着，跌跌撞撞往前走。亚瑟冷酷地想：“很好。让他挣扎吧。懒惰的白痴。”  
莫里斯艰难地又挪动了几步，忽然靶子离开了他的手臂。他震惊地盯着靶子漂浮在草上几英寸的高度，优雅地停在一棵树前面。他迷惑地回头看，发现梅林王子靠着一堵墙，双臂交叉抱胸。他的眼睛在发光。  
意识到发生的事，亚瑟皱起眉头。只要看见梅林王子他的胃就开始翻江倒海。  
他生气地转过身去，命令骑士们开始投掷匕首。他们一个接一个投——都击中靶子，但只有一二击中靶心。亚瑟站到投掷位置上——他的第一把匕首穿透靶心，第二把紧挨第一把，第三把第四把稍稍偏离靶心一点点。  
亚瑟转身挑战梅林：“让我们看看你怎么样。”  
梅林镇定自若悠然走来，拿起那套匕首。他盯着第一把，它就升到空中，停在他胸前的位置。他手向前一推，眼睛一闪，那把匕首就破空飞去，正中靶心。这情景让亚瑟感到一阵兴奋。  
第二把匕首升起了，梅林重复之前的动作，它就铮的一声贴着第一把扎在靶心上。第三把第四把同样如此。  
亚瑟觉得呼吸沉重。为了掩饰自己的反应，他走近靶子查看。四枚匕首穿透木头上同一处窄缝。它们扎得很深，亚瑟不得不踩着靶子才把它们拔出来。观看的骑士们爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。  
梅林向他们点头致谢，然后转向亚瑟：“我们需要谈谈。”  
“我觉得没必要。”亚瑟厉声回答。  
“我觉得还是私下谈比较好。”梅林继续说，“不过如果你愿意，我们也可以当着你这些骑士的面谈。”  
亚瑟扫了一眼莱昂爵士和其他骑士，他们都好奇地观望着，等待下面的命令。  
“我们去我的房间。”他冷冷地说。  
莫拉格一直坐在附近的树下观看射靶练习，这时候赶紧站起来。  
“没事。”亚瑟举起一只手制止她说，“我的仆人会跟着我们。”他实在不想让这女人听到他和梅林要说的任何话。  
莫里斯听话地跟着两位王子向城堡走。  
“年轻人！”莫拉格在他身后尖声喊着。“无论如何，都不要让两个王子单独在一起！”  
亚瑟看见莫里斯强忍笑意。“我不知道你有什么好笑的！”他吼道。  
“那老巫婆以为你偷偷溜走是想速速来一发。”莫里斯答道。  
亚瑟握紧拳头，压制着给仆人一拳的冲动。毕竟，莫里斯只不过说了句实话，而且亚瑟不想给梅林更多抨击自己的理由。  
一走进他的房间，亚瑟就命令莫里斯出去。莫里斯还要抗议，就被主人狂怒的表情吓住了。“那我去打扫马厩，行吗？”他提议说，感觉就算那样也比待在气疯的亚瑟身边强。  
走之前他抱歉地瞥瞥梅林。这位外国王子配得上一个比亚瑟好很多的伴侣。  
莫里斯一走，梅林就说：“我们不能假装没发生。”  
“我可以。事实上，那正是我要做的。”  
“亚瑟，看在上帝的份上！”梅林恼火地喊道。“你不能无视我们做过的。”  
“我们做了什么？你把我推到地上用你自己戳我？这就是你的意思吗？”  
“不是这样的，你很清楚！你跟我一样投入——而且那会儿你也没有抱怨。”  
“那我现在是。这就是我，爱抱怨。”  
“你真是个混蛋。”梅林大声说。  
“那就把我这混蛋从这事里摘出来！”  
“可是这就是问题，不是吗？我不能。你（的屁眼），我(的屁眼)，都卷进去了。再有两三天，我们还要做爱。而现在，我都不知道到时候怎么办。”  
（注释：实在没法翻arsehole。它是屁眼也是混蛋的意思，前面翻成了混蛋，在这句里其实是很具体的指屁眼，翻汉语实在不好说）  
亚瑟怒视着他。“为了卡美洛我会跟你结婚。我会忍受洞房夜必须做的事。但那之后，我不想跟你再有瓜葛。清楚了吗？”  
“非常清楚。需要说明的是，我也深有同感。”说完这句，梅林就大步走出了房间。

 

婚礼前一天是被皇家裁缝、皇家美发师、皇家靴匠、皇家珠宝商轮番摆布的漫长过程。亚瑟终于受不了，坚决要求自己待一会儿。  
他溜进围墙花园——除了园丁和盖尤斯这儿鲜有人迹，是他最喜欢的隐逸之地。  
他坐在长凳上，看昆虫在花间径自飞来飞去。  
花园的门嘎吱一声开了，亚瑟有点吃惊，探头进来的是莱昂爵士。“我看你朝这儿走，殿下。我可以跟你坐坐吧？”  
亚瑟很高兴莱昂来陪他——在骑士中他和亚瑟的关系最近乎朋友。亚瑟知道这不是真正的友情——莱昂从未忘记他的地位，从未忽视横亘在他们之间的等级与责任的鸿沟。但亚瑟觉得他不用在莱昂面前老是扮演王子的角色。  
他们没说话，惬意地坐了一会。“我需要逃离这一切喧闹忙乱。”亚瑟终于试探地说。  
“我不能责怪你。”莱昂回答说。“我也是逃出来的。阿古温爵士已经训练我们三个小时了。‘不，不，莱昂——右脚上前，不是左脚！’”  
亚瑟笑了。“我要像鹰一样盯着婚礼队列中的你——步法一定要走对啊。”  
“当然，因为除了这个你没有别的要事可做。”  
莱昂的话让亚瑟笑起来，但他再次感到别人的希望沉重地压在自己的肩膀上——他父亲的期望，人民的，森瑞德的……梅林的。他叹口气。莱昂瞥他一眼又转开眼睛。  
“我们有些人，”莱昂有点紧张地开口道，“我们有些人想知道你是不是需要一点建议。关于明天的事。因为我们有些人，呃，我们或许在某方面有点经验。我们不清楚你是不是懂那个。”  
亚瑟感到困惑。是什么经验莱昂有而他没有？他瞄了一眼坐在身旁的男人——他脸红了，在椅子上有点局促。噢！  
“你是说我的洞房夜吗，莱昂？”莱昂不安地点点头。“你想告诉我怎么跟另一个男人做吗？”亚瑟确认道。  
莱昂再次点头。亚瑟感到吃惊，几乎震惊了。这是莱昂——他那些骑士中的一个。然后他回忆起夜晚营火边那些窸窸窣窣的声音，树丛里窒息似的呻吟，偷偷摸摸的眼神和微笑。在心底深处，他是知道的，他一直了然那些事——只不过故意无视罢了。  
卡美洛骑士的生活是艰苦的。生死难料，居无定所——总是奔波在发生冲突的各地之间。他们跟王宫贵妇谈情说爱，但鲜有婚姻。女人喜欢盔甲闪亮的骑士为自己捍卫荣誉的浪漫感觉，但很少有人愿意过骑士妻子的那种生活——数月独守空房，总在担心丈夫伤残或死亡。  
亚瑟不能责备自己的骑士们相互取暖——尽管这种关系从来不被大声谈论。  
而且，王子和臣民怎么可以适用不同规则呢？如果亚瑟要跟另一个男人结婚，那么他的骑士们——以及其他人——也应该跟他们喜欢的任何人自由享受性爱。  
莱昂还在小心地端详他，等他回答。“我想我可以，莱昂——不过还是谢谢你。”亚瑟说。  
“另一个王子——他们的人说他也没有多少经验。”莱昂坚持道。“我猜没人敢告诉你这些。”  
亚瑟拍拍莱昂的腿。毕竟，亚瑟很感谢他关心自己并勇敢地提出这个话题。  
“梅林王子的确不比我有经验，不过这不是长期的事。我们只需要度过一晚，仅此而已。”  
“但你们不是一夜夫妻，殿下。”莱昂反驳道。“这是结婚。”  
“不是真的。”亚瑟回答。“只是权宜之计。”  
“我明白了。”莱昂黯然。“真可耻。”  
“明晚而已。”亚瑟解释道，试图安慰莱昂。“梅林在准备一种强效春药，让我们无所顾忌。那王子好像确实有几手。”  
“他还很会投掷匕首。”莱昂说。“你们俩肩并肩上战场的话，肯定让所有敌人闻风丧胆。”  
“我想短期内没这可能。”亚瑟答道。  
“我明白了。好吧，我还是回去——让阿古温继续冲我喊吧。”  
“很好。还有，谢谢你，莱昂。”  
“真希望能给你点帮助，殿下。”  
亚瑟又坐了一会，享受玫瑰的芬芳和阳光照在脸上的温暖。他心情沉重地站起来回到城堡，再次接受裁缝、美发师们的摆弄。再过一晚——他生命中重要的一部分就结束了。

 

乌瑟和巴利诺同意举行两套结婚仪式——先按照卡美洛法律行束手礼，然后按照森瑞德法律行束缚礼。  
第一套仪式的时刻到了。两位王子笔直地站立在两位国王两侧，等候在大殿入口。乌瑟示意仆人打开大门。梅林瞄了一眼亚瑟，但亚瑟立刻转开目光。  
传令官奏鸣号角迎接他们。乌瑟和巴利诺并肩走上通道，亚瑟和梅林跟在后面。披风在他们身后飘扬，引人瞩目——两件彭德拉根血红披风被森瑞德森林绿披风抵消。  
走过两国朝臣的队列时，梅林低声对亚瑟说：“至少我们可以相互礼貌。”  
亚瑟胸口发紧，无法平稳呼吸。他点头说：“好的。”  
梅林抓住亚瑟的手肘，引导他走上前去。亚瑟深吸一口气，强迫自己放松一点。  
蒙茅斯的杰弗里欢迎亚瑟和梅林走上婚礼台。他拉起亚瑟的右手和梅林的左手，把它们叠放在一起。“陛下，女士们，先生们，”他宣布，“我们相聚在一起，庆祝卡美洛亚瑟王子与森瑞德梅林王子的结合。”  
客人中间传来有所期待的悉索声。杰弗里转向亚瑟。“亚瑟，与这个男人结合是你的愿望吗？”  
亚瑟凝视着身边人蓝色的眸子，有点说不出话来。梅林轻轻捏捏他的手。“是的。”亚瑟答道。  
“梅林，与这个男人结合是你的愿望吗？”  
“是的。”梅林说。亚瑟觉得梅林回答得太快了。  
“有谁反对吗？”杰弗里问。亚瑟听见莫甘娜嗤之以鼻，但没人说话。“你们可以发誓了。”杰弗里说。“亚瑟？”  
亚瑟费劲地吞咽着。房间似乎在他周围漂浮。他背诵道：“我，亚瑟，卡美洛王子，以流淌在我血液中的生命起誓，与梅林永结同心，执子之手，与子偕老。我不会试图改变你。我会像尊重自己一样尊重你，尊重你的信仰，你的人民和你的方式。”  
梅林凝望亚瑟，许下同样的诺言。  
杰弗里拿起一只高脚杯，递给梅林。“请畅饮爱之杯。”  
梅林啜饮之后把杯子递给亚瑟，他同样喝了一小口。虽然感觉口渴，他却难以下咽。  
“根据卡美洛的法律，我现在宣布你们结婚。”杰弗里结束了仪式。  
卡美洛的贵族男女热烈鼓掌。亚瑟只有一种如释重负的感觉：结束了。然而下一刻，他就想起这才进行了一半，因为一位穿着酒红色长裙的引人注目的黑发女人走上前来，代替了杰弗里的位置。  
“那是尼姆薇，我们的女祭司。”梅林低语。  
她拿着一根比她自己还高的法杖，顶端是一大块透明宝石。“女士们先生们，巫士术士们，精灵恶魔们，”她高举法杖喊道，“现在开始束缚礼。”  
她用一种亚瑟听不懂的语言呼唤着，那颗宝石开始发光。六个性别不明的人穿着飘渺的奶油色长袍走上前来，捧着一个白花绿叶编织而成的花环。  
亚瑟和梅林仍然手牵手。一个穿袍子的人开始把花环绕在他们手上，将他们绑在一起。尼姆薇吟唱着，以八字结的方式快速转动法杖。  
梅林悄声说：“我们必须重复她的话。我会给你翻译的。”  
女祭祀开口了。梅林重复了古怪的带喉音的话，又为亚瑟翻译道：“谨以此结束缚我手我心，直至永恒。”  
亚瑟看看打结的花环，重复了梅林的话。他头晕得快要摔倒了。  
尼姆薇再次开口，梅林重复。他好像在斟酌正确的翻译，终于，他用刻板的语调低声说：“这句话的意思是‘我发誓渴求你，且被你渴求’。”  
亚瑟看他，但他偏过头。亚瑟用没有感情的声音重复道：“我发誓渴求你，且被你渴求。”这只是言语——未必有什么意义。  
“我发誓拥有你，且被你拥有。”梅林继续说，不自觉地瞟了亚瑟一眼。亚瑟看出他脸色苍白，眼睛颜色比平时深。  
“我发誓拥有你，且被你拥有。”亚瑟嘟哝着。  
“没有罪恶或羞耻。”梅林说完了这句话。  
亚瑟愣住了。他不能说这个。尼姆薇眼睛闪亮，好像可以径直看进他的灵魂。  
仪式结束了，接吻似乎不可避免。他们的手绑在一起，嘴唇碰到一起。亚瑟诅咒自己不听使唤颤抖的身体。这一次，森瑞德的客人们爆发出欢乐的歌声。  
“我们完成了。”梅林喃喃道。  
“再也回不去了。”亚瑟赞同。  
引领客人进入宴会厅的时候，梅林说：“对不起，你不得不对我说那些话。”  
“别担心。我根本没当真。”  
梅林的眼睛闪着愤怒的光芒。“我以为你是个君子。”  
“我是王子。”亚瑟回答。“我唯一关心的是保护我的人民。”  
“而其他人都该死。”梅林恨恨地说。“这就是我所期待的卡美洛，难怪你们的仪式大谈什么尊重别人，不试图改变别人。”  
“那只是一句话。”亚瑟回答。“而我恰恰发现森瑞德的仪式都是关于性和束缚的。”他举起他们连在一起的手作为佐证。  
“我们懂得什么才是真正重要的。”梅林冷酷的说。亚瑟不安地望着他。  
梅林看上去愤怒而坚决——相当令人敬畏。尽管如此，亚瑟居然感觉阳具抽搐起来。当着整个宫廷的面，他刚刚发誓要拥有这个男人——或被他拥有。短短几个小时后，宴会一结束，它就必将发生。他抓起酒杯一饮而尽。  
宴会一结束，梅林和亚瑟就从腕上解开花环，分别去了自己的房间。他们说好换掉礼服在亚瑟的房间见面。  
莫里斯给亚瑟脱礼服的时候一直诡秘地瞟他。“那么，今晚就是洞房了，嗯？”他终于管不住舌头，问了出来。“我好奇明天早上你会不会变个人——更女人味之类的。”  
正常情况下莫里斯的话都会惹得亚瑟踢他屁股，但这会儿亚瑟脑筋一团乱麻。他一脱掉衬衫裤子就立马打发莫里斯走。  
莫里斯像赌运气似的赖在门口使眼色，亚瑟置之不理。  
亚瑟紧张得坐立不安，一直在房里踱步，直到听到敲门声。梅林进来了，端着一瓶绿色的液体。  
“魔药。”他把它递给亚瑟。  
“我知道它不是葡萄酒。”亚瑟答道，怀疑地嗅着它。  
他拿来一对高脚杯把液体倒进去，乘自己改变主意之前抓起一只杯子一饮而尽。魔药看着古怪，味道还不错——像花草茶，有点薄荷味。  
梅林拿起自己的杯子小口喝着，一直盯着亚瑟。  
亚瑟感觉一股热浪从肚子那里扩散开来，烧着他的四肢，直达手指和脚趾尖。他浑身都在抽搐跳动——他的胸，他的心，他的唇。他觉得蛋子收紧，阳具变硬。  
梅林看上去也在颤抖。他的两颊和耳尖都变成了粉红色。  
房间摇摆起来，使亚瑟倾侧在梅林怀里。他发现梅林的唇在自己唇边，就贴上去。那张嘴湿热诱人。他拉扯梅林的外衣，想一下子把它解开脱掉。  
梅林拦住他的手低吟咒语，眼睛一闪，他和亚瑟的衣服就化为空气。  
亚瑟感觉催情药在体内循环，使他的太阳穴怦怦直跳，指尖发麻，阳具膨胀。  
他使劲眨眼，无法聚焦。他想看清楚梅林，可是每次只能看见他的一小部分：他墨黑的头发，泛红的脸，粉唇，秀色可餐的苍白脖颈。再往下，他看见修长的四肢，散布黑毛的紧实小腹，突出的髋骨，石头般坚硬的阳具。  
他失去平衡，笨重地往前走，两人一起倒在床上，亚瑟沉重地压在梅林身上。他想用胳膊撑起自己，结果阴茎擦着梅林的胯部，立刻向神经系统传送了一波快感。他再次用力戳刺，梅林也顶着他肚子向上戳，使他发出呻吟。  
亚瑟向侧边移动，用一只手肘支撑自己，另一只手握住梅林的勃起。小梅林的形状契合他的手掌，如此自然美妙，为什么以前他从未触摸过他呢？  
梅林侧身抓住亚瑟的阳具，把他俩并在一起。他们手指相撞，连接起来，开始同步捋动。  
亚瑟目不转睛看着他俩紧贴在一起，动作协调地捋着、挤着。亚瑟希望永远这样。后来梅林的拇指划过他们那渗出爱液的龟头——亚瑟身体抽搐，喷射在梅林的肚子上。梅林呻吟着，亚瑟感到热乎乎的液体溅湿了他的大腿。  
高潮过后，亚瑟头晕目眩，感到非常，非常疲惫。他的头太重了——他疲倦地把头靠在梅林胸前。梅林拥抱着他——他的怀抱温暖安适。亚瑟打着哈欠，眼皮下垂。他浑身无力，失去了知觉。  
亚瑟睁开眼睛的时候，灰色的曙光从窗户透进来。他身体发冷，因为姿势不当而压着的地方还有点疼。  
他看见梅林就在身边，深呼吸的时候胸脯起伏着。他们的腿还缠绕在一起。  
亚瑟试着离开梅林的怀抱。他腹部和腿上的体毛好像粘在梅林皮肤上了，他想起他们都没有清洗就睡着了。  
他终于脱身起床，听见梅林睡意朦胧的声音：“你还好吧？”  
“我不知道。”亚瑟回答。“现在还没法说。”  
他从盆里拿起毛巾擦身，冷水碰到皮肤让他吸气。  
“让我来。”梅林说，他眼睛一闪，水就热了。亚瑟感激地把自己浑身揩干净。  
然后他把毛巾扔给梅林。“我要出去了。”他穿上衣服说。“你收拾好了可以回自己房间。”

 

第三部分

 

亚瑟决定绕着城堡庭院来个清晨漫步。等他出了门，他却一直走，走出去几英里。空气清新，微风送爽，让他想念自己的猎装。他故意尽可能让头脑放空。  
最后他到达一处最喜欢的地方，河岸边神秘地栽着一块黑色巨石。他爬上石头坐下来。太阳在天空中移动，应该是上午十点左右。  
他放任自己去想梅林，想他们做的事，想那种感觉。那魔药肯定威力巨大，喝下去几分钟，亚瑟就一门心思只想触摸梅林，拥抱他爱抚他。神哪，他多么渴求他。  
现在，远离梅林和他的随从，他承认那感觉很好。甚至可以说好极了。内心深处，他感到一阵痛苦，遗憾自己不能再躺在梅林怀中了。  
忽然传来溅水的声音，原来是一对水獭在河里嬉戏。它们扭动身体，绕着彼此游动，好像在跳一种水下舞蹈。他注视了几分钟，直到他们向上游游去。他满心遗憾地从岩石上滑下来，返回卡美洛。  
他到达城堡的时候刚刚下午。穿过门厅，就听见有人高声说话。大殿中，一个低沉的男中音正和一个刺耳的女声争吵着。亚瑟小心地窥视里面，看见巴利诺国王站起来。  
“你一定搞错了！我儿子说那些必要条件都满足了——你的意思是他在撒谎吗？”  
“我不能证明梅林王子的话，但水镜从不撒谎。”女祭司断言，她双手叉腰瞪着巴利诺。乌瑟坐在御座上，怒视巴利诺国王和女祭司，而站在一旁的莫甘娜兴致勃勃地观望着。  
梅林挫败地坐在餐椅上，目光在他父亲到尼姆薇之间来回扫视。亚瑟悄悄走近他低声问：“怎么了？”  
“好像昨晚碗里的水没有变颜色。”  
亚瑟感到困惑。“那什么意思？”  
“意思是我们没有结婚。”  
“但是，”亚瑟坐在梅林身边的椅子上反驳道：“我们做了。我们做爱了。”  
“显然我们没做对。”梅林抱歉地回答。“尼姆薇说我们没有传递‘液体’。”  
“我清楚记得那东西都糊到身上了。”亚瑟低声抗议。  
“是的。但没在你体内，或我体内。”  
他们被打断了，乌瑟叫儿子过去。“就说你吧，”他问，“你履行婚姻义务了吗？”  
“我以为我们做了，父亲。”亚瑟回答。“但有可能我们做得不对。”  
莫甘娜憋着笑，乌瑟气恼地叹口气。“怎么会……”他说。“不。不要告诉我。你只要保证下次做对就好。”  
“好的，父亲。”亚瑟答道，面露惭色。  
莫甘娜轻轻碰碰他的胳膊。“你需要指导吗？我可以给你画个图解。”她甜蜜微笑着建议道。  
“没必要，谢谢你。”他生硬地回答。  
他向后退，从尼姆薇身边走过的时候，她倨傲地瞪着他。  
“梅林，可以走了吗？”亚瑟问。  
梅林慌忙站起来跟亚瑟一起离开大殿。一走出门厅，亚瑟就站住了，手搓着自己的脸。“真丢人。”他说。  
“对不起。”梅林回答。“我想魔药可能太给力了——我们有点失控，昏倒得太早了。”  
“你能减轻药效吗？”  
“我想可以。”  
他们继续向亚瑟房间走，两人都在思考这个问题。房里，莫里斯正在整理主人的晚礼服。“你没吃午饭，”他责备地说。“我给你留了一盘奶酪面包。”  
“谢谢你，莫里斯。”亚瑟毫无热情。知道他们尚未满足森瑞德的条件，这让他没有一点胃口。  
亚瑟让梅林坐在椅子上，他靠着床脚。“所以今晚，我们俩得有一个把他的‘液体’传递给另一个，对吗？”他问。  
梅林点头。  
“我们怎么做：抓阄？”亚瑟讽刺地问，他腹部肌肉紧张地痉挛着。  
“是这样，”梅林说。“魔药的事我负全责。你可以……”他瞥瞥莫里斯，后者正努力假装抚平亚瑟夹克上的折痕。“……做。对我做。”  
此刻，亚瑟感觉一片混乱，连简单的宽慰之类的情绪都无法表达，他只是点头同意。  
“我觉得我们最好尽快了结此事。”梅林建议。“就现在。”  
亚瑟再次点点头。这话有道理。如果拖延到晚上，他会焦虑不安。“你还需要做点新的魔药。”  
“我房间还剩一点。”梅林说。他让莫里斯去取。  
莫里斯拿回了那个装着浅绿色液体的瓶子。“需要我帮你准备吗？”他问，脸上却一副不情愿的表情。  
“你走吧。”亚瑟说。  
梅林把水壶里的水倒进瓶子稀释魔药。“手指交叉（好运）。”他说。喝了一大口，把它递给亚瑟。亚瑟喝掉剩下的，等着催情药起效。  
同样的眩晕感爬过他的四肢，他感觉腹股沟立刻发热了。但这次感觉没有那么势不可挡，他开始担心梅林稀释得有点过了。  
他还没有说出自己的担心，梅林已经开始脱掉衬衫和其他衣服。他从脚上往下拽裤子的时候，亚瑟凝视他长长的脊椎优雅地向前弯曲。  
亚瑟感到强烈的欲望冲击自己，就像被匕首刺中。他的阳具在系带的裤子里迅速变硬，显然魔药起作用了。他胡乱拉扯着腰带和皮带扣，疯狂地想摆脱衣服。  
梅林已经全裸了，他躺在床上，笑看亚瑟的滑稽动作。然后眼光一闪，脱掉了亚瑟的其他衣服。  
亚瑟控制自己，没有立刻扑到梅林身上——这次他们必须做对。  
然而他无法抗拒太久。他急切地爬上床，吻住梅林，舔着他的唇，把舌头探进去。梅林发出一声短促的、窒息般的呻吟。  
亚瑟想让他呻吟更多。他沿着梅林的颚骨、脖颈舔下去，当吮到梅林脖子下面敏感皮肤的时候，梅林扭动起来，亚瑟只好按住他。  
亚瑟在梅林身上四处点火，他认定一个目标——让梅林疯狂。他细细关照他的锁骨，每一根肋骨，凸起的乳头，平坦腹部的一溜黑色体毛和下陷的肚脐。  
他感觉梅林又热又滑的龟头顶着自己的下巴。他端详它：它就在离亚瑟的脸几英寸的地方跳动着，因压力而颤抖，顶端红得发紫，下面皮肤紧绷。他不知道该怎么做，不过他想试试。  
他好奇地伸出舌头，舔着光滑的龟头。他吸了一滴咸的爱液，第一次品尝梅林的味道。然后，他毫不犹豫用嘴裹住梅林的阳具。  
他一边吮一边用舌头逗弄顶端的裂缝，一开始动作是轻柔的。梅林的呻吟变得紊乱、急迫，他向上顶胯，把阳具更深地送进亚瑟嘴里。亚瑟努力吞咽，打开喉咙，以免噎着。  
他不得不偏过头去大口喘气。“还好吗？我这么做对吗？”他问。  
梅林抬起头茫然盯着亚瑟。他不耐烦地咕哝一声，亚瑟觉得那是肯定的意思。  
亚瑟再次含住梅林，试着让他进得更深。梅林含含糊糊嘟哝了一句，亚瑟发现窒息感减弱了，更容易呼吸，也更容易坚持。梅林的手埋在亚瑟发间，顶胯的时候把亚瑟的头向下拉。这次他的阳具轻易地滑进亚瑟的喉咙，那感觉怪怪的不舒服，但亚瑟不介意：他想让梅林蠕动，呻吟，崩溃。  
梅林操着亚瑟的嘴，腹股沟撞着亚瑟的脸。亚瑟只能坚持下去，吮吸着吞咽着，舌头裹着小梅林的柱身。突然梅林身体紧绷，他揪住亚瑟的头发，好像要把亚瑟拉开，但亚瑟紧紧地吸着他。梅林热乎乎的精液一下子射进亚瑟的喉咙。  
梅林软下来，亚瑟不舍地放开他。他的嘴被汗水和精液弄得湿湿的，他擦着嘴，用嘶哑的声音说：“这应该算是传递液体了。”  
梅林头发凌乱，眼睛闪亮，他用胳膊肘撑起上身凝视亚瑟，后者的嘴唇被摩擦得又红又亮。“我不在乎。”他说。  
“什么？”亚瑟问，他感到困惑，还有点失望。  
“我不在乎那是不是。我想要更多。”  
亚瑟愣在那儿，颤抖地呼吸着。  
“亚瑟，操我。现在。”梅林坚持道。  
他拉过亚瑟的手，把他的手指放在自己嘴里吮着，抽出来又插进去，好像表演哑剧，暗示亚瑟用身体其他部位做同样的事。  
亚瑟呆呆盯着梅林，感觉梅林的舌头挑逗着，弄湿了他。他的阳具剧烈地抽搐了一下。他的头脑也许已经当机，但身体非常清楚想要什么。  
他从梅林嘴里滑出手指，伸向梅林大腿中间，找到了他的小穴。他塞进一根手指，梅林轻声咕哝一句咒语，那一圈肌肉放松了，让亚瑟可以放进第二根手指。  
“好咒语。”亚瑟气喘吁吁地说。  
“做。我准备好了。”梅林呻吟道。  
亚瑟跪在梅林腿间，把他的臀部拉上自己膝头，然后他的阳具就顶了进去。那里又热又紧——亚瑟感觉这辈子他就只想做这件事了。之前他究竟有什么好担心的？这个男人——这个男人就是一切。  
他抓着梅林的臀瓣，坚定地捅进去，而梅林把自己交给亚瑟，头向后甩。  
亚瑟想进得更深，更远。他更用力地插入，阳具绷紧去拥有梅林，大腿拍打着他的屁股。他感觉高潮在浑身上下每一根神经中奔涌，他皮肤刺痛，心脏敲击胸膛，睾丸跳动。他喊着“操！”射了出来。  
他小心地从梅林体内退出阳具，满足地窝在梅林怀中，睡着了。

 

敲门声响起的时候，亚瑟好一会才从梦中醒来。他听到外面含糊的声音在叫：“殿下！”  
梅林也懒洋洋睁开了眼睛。“什么声音？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
“门。”亚瑟嘟哝。他振作精神，喊道：“什么事？”  
“国王在餐厅等你。”莫里斯喊着说。  
亚瑟惊慌地想起他和梅林回房间的时候还是下午，现在已经是晚餐时间。没时间害羞了，亚瑟让莫里斯进来帮忙。  
莫里斯睁大眼睛，倒了一盆水，帮两个男人清洁穿衣。  
亚瑟和梅林一边扣着夹克，一边冲进餐厅。亚瑟道歉说睡了个下午觉，但显然桌边每个人都猜得出他和梅林在做什么，看他们那些脸红、哂笑就知道了。  
尼姆薇看了一眼他们凌乱的外表，跳起来大步走向她那只神秘的碗。她凝视里面的水，手戏剧性地一挥，宣布道：“结合完成了！”  
亚瑟看上去有点吓着了，喝了一大口酒。“祝贺。”他的声音像卡住似的。亚瑟和梅林尴尬入座的时候，巴利诺和胡妮思一起鼓掌。  
莫甘娜最后入席。走过亚瑟身边的时候，她俯身低语：“告诉你，我觉得你丝毫没有道德或正直，亚瑟.彭德拉根。不过——那事咋样？”  
亚瑟脸红了。“不关你的事。”他反击道。莫甘娜翻个白眼，在桌子另一边就坐。  
亚瑟左边坐着一个卡美洛最爱说闲话的鸡婆，右边则是森瑞德预知能力最强大的先知。整个晚宴期间他们都越过他交谈着，鸡婆提问，先知用预见的丑闻逗弄她。  
亚瑟待在一边沉浸在自己的思绪里，他发现自己全部心思都是梅林。他从未如此强烈地渴望一个人，而且他还在惊叹梅林那种随便放松各处肌肉的能力。  
然而，他很清楚他们那种性的快乐更多归功于化学药品，而不是彼此的吸引力或感情。那欲望是催情药唤起的——它不是真的。  
他瞥着梅林，他身边分别坐着尼姆薇（上帝保佑他）和莫甘娜（上帝给他更多帮助吧）。两个女人脸上是同样得意的笑，无疑她们询问了王子跟亚瑟的房事细节。  
亚瑟同情地望着，正在这时候梅林抬眼与他对视。片刻间他们心意相通，但紧跟着就被莫甘娜的大笑和尼姆薇的怒视打断了。  
餐后，乌瑟提议为森瑞德和卡美洛的联盟干杯。喝下最后一杯蜂蜜酒，客人们开始离席。  
亚瑟跟着人群走。在拐角处，他看见了梅林，他显然在审视一幅壁挂。亚瑟不知该做什么，说什么——每次他们讨论之后怎样的时候，都假定要彼此回避，杜绝亲昵，保持距离。  
梅林研究的挂毯描绘一头巨龙威胁一个小村庄。“他们应该求助我父亲。”梅林说，指着那群忧心忡忡盯着巨龙的绝望的村民。“他可以跟龙说话。”  
亚瑟忽然感到气愤。梅林怎么敢站在那儿，表现得好像跟龙说话是再正常不过的事。他怎么敢像个朋友一样跟亚瑟说话。他怎么敢如此绝对、如此可怕的完美。“他们只需要几个训练有素的弓箭手。”亚瑟冷淡地回答。“他们可以把那邪恶的怪物射下来。”  
梅林看上去有点受伤。“显然要改变你对我们的看法还任重道远。”  
“你可以再说一遍。”亚瑟厉声说。“我没你想的那么容易受魔法影响。”  
两个人面对壁毯难堪地沉默良久。最后，梅林清清嗓子问道：“那，你想回我房间吗？”  
“没必要。”亚瑟粗暴地说。“我们已经履行了义务。”  
“的确。但我们可以交谈。”  
亚瑟费劲地吞咽着。无论他想跟梅林做什么，那都不是交谈。他想从他身边逃走，或跟他打架，或……其他。“我们早上见。”他宣布。  
“但是……”梅林审视亚瑟不快的脸色，叹口气。“好吧。”他挫败地说。“我们早上见。”  
亚瑟匆忙沿着走廊回自己房间。他慢慢洗脸，换上睡衣，吹熄蜡烛，上床。他坚决拒绝去想就在这张床上，几个小时以前，他和梅林做了爱……不，不是做爱……是完成了他们的责任。  
他闭上眼睛想明天照例要做的事：训练骑士，战略会议，检查马厩……  
他试图入睡。他把头埋在枕头里……觉得闻到了梅林的味道。他记得梅林的皮肤贴着自己多么温暖，他的嘴唇尝起来多么甜蜜，他精液的咸味就在亚瑟的舌尖上……  
他翻个身。明天他们会计划攻击麦西亚军队。森瑞德和卡美洛会联合出兵……梅林和亚瑟，联合……亚瑟挺进梅林，舔他锁骨那里的汗珠……  
他坐起来，喘着粗气。他痛苦地兴奋了。或许释放压力，做个够，他就能睡着了。  
他褪下睡裤，用手裹住坚硬的阳具专心捋动。他试着想象那个深肤色女仆，她纤细的手指抚摸着他……他的——不，她的——丰唇包住他，把他吸进去……他眼睛闪着金光把亚瑟按在床垫上，深深推进他体内，攻破他的防线……  
不，不是这样。他紧闭双目强迫自己再次想象女仆，她温婉顺从，任他进入她甘美的肉穴……但那个影像消融了，取而代之的是修长，结实，瘦削，充满威力和体力的某人。他，这另一个人……梅林……压制着他，索取他，占有他，操他……  
亚瑟挫败地大叫一声，好像烫手似的放开阳具。他坐起来，脸埋在掌中。他怎么了？他疯了吗？他不能让梅林侵犯他的幻想和他的生活。  
亚瑟不喜欢这样：他不爱男人。他不爱梅林。而且他绝对以及肯定不想挨操。  
为什么他不能停止思念另一个男人？梅林给他施了魔法——掌握亚瑟的心灵让他丧失理智？  
肯定是这样。亚瑟怒气冲冲拉上裤子抓起衬衫。他必须查清楚——看看能不能做什么，把梅林从脑子里清除掉。  
他光着脚，穿过走廊走向那个王子的房间。他在门外听听，没有声音。不过，门边一丝亮光显示梅林还没睡。亚瑟敲敲门。  
片刻之后，门开了。梅林出现了，他防备地抓着睡袍裹紧腰部。“亚瑟，怎么了？”他问。“这半夜三更的。”  
“我必须问你点事。”亚瑟回答，从梅林身边挤过去进了门。他以挑战的姿态站在房中，胳膊交叉在胸前。“我睡不着。”他说道。“我一直在想……你和我。是你让我这样的吗？”  
梅林还站在门口，一副被冒犯的样子。“如果你是问我是否给你施了魔法，不是，当然没有。可能是催情药的副作用。你会好起来的。”  
亚瑟耸起肩膀，胳膊抱得更紧，现在他不再像挑衅，更像是悲惨的样子。事实是，他不想好转。看看那个男人——他蓝色的眼睛闪着光，不是因为魔法，而是因为愤慨。他的黑发换衣服的时候揉乱了，他精致的手指还放在门把手上——他想要的，他需要的，是梅林。他发现那瓶魔药在桌上，就拿起来喝了一大口。  
“你他妈的干什么？”梅林问道。  
“我没法禁欲。我以为我可以，但我不能。这都是你的错。”  
“该死的怎么是我的错？”梅林生气地问。  
“因为我想要你。我想亲你抱你——睡你。我想品尝你抚摸你。我想……”燃烧的渴望让他说不下去。  
梅林凝视着，他的眼睛在昏暗的光线下亮闪闪的。亚瑟希望地板裂条缝把自己吞没。  
“那么，你最好也给我一点那个。”梅林说，指指瓶子。  
亚瑟愣愣地递给他。梅林喝了。喝下最后一滴他就走向亚瑟。他们凝视对方，好像在做对视游戏。然后——慢慢地，端详着亚瑟苍白的脸——梅林的表情变得更加温柔。他的拇指划过亚瑟的脸颊抬起他的下巴，把他们的唇贴在一起。“我也想要你。”他轻声说。  
亚瑟的手绕着梅林的脖子把他拉近，给他一个长吻。现在那种熟悉的温热感从亚瑟的腹部向身体各处蔓延。“我想让你……”亚瑟在梅林口中呻吟着说，“让你……”他没法组织词语表达意思，但梅林好像理解了。他没有中断这个吻，拉着亚瑟向后面的床走去。  
他们扑通一声倒在床垫上，分开片刻，再次吻在一起。梅林的手伸进他的腰带，抚摸着他发烫的皮肤。亚瑟抬起臀部，让梅林把他的裤子褪下去。  
那句“被你拥有”在亚瑟脑海中回响。他相与之抗争：他不想这样。这不是他。这不对。他感觉自己最后的抵抗土崩瓦解。  
“我要你操我。”他迫切地说。  
“我知道。”梅林回答。他似乎想再说点什么，但在他开口前，亚瑟就踢掉裤子，抬起臀部，把自己交出去。梅林的眼光凝滞了。他低头给亚瑟一个有力的吻。  
他们的衣服莫名其妙消失了。梅林的阳具轻轻抵着亚瑟的后穴。他的眼睛闪过金光，亚瑟就感觉自己被撑开，放松。梅林用魔法润滑过的勃起进入了他。  
梅林有力地抽送着，臀部前后摆动。他的每一个动作都在亚瑟身上点燃快感的火花。逐渐的，这些火花连接在一起，形成一个强烈得难以承受的火热链条，逼迫亚瑟接近高潮。  
他不应该享受这个。这令人羞耻。这是丢人。他辱没了卡美洛王子的名号。他——噢上帝啊，这是什么？梅林碰到他体内某处。他受不了——这太美妙，太极致，太神奇。他叫喊着释放了，射在床单和他们身上。他筋疲力尽。梅林又抽插几下，大叫着释放了。  
耗尽了精力，他们躺在柔软的床上，抱着彼此睡着了。  
过了一阵，亚瑟想翻身，发现梅林还趴在他身上。他扭扭屁股，意识到梅林还在他体内。他温柔地摇醒梅林，两人心满意足地分开了。  
蜡烛流着泪，亚瑟看见了那个空瓶子。“我没给你时间稀释魔药。”他讷讷道。“我想可能因此我们才那么……”他挥手指指他们的裸体和脏床单。  
“我要坦白。”梅林坦承。“那不是催情药。”  
亚瑟皱起眉头。“那它是什么？”  
“只是茶而已。”  
亚瑟愣住了。“只是茶？”  
“是的。”  
“那么——它，这次，是真的？”  
梅林没说话，只是看着他——后悔，道歉，还有点挑衅的样子。  
亚瑟盯着他。他的激情，他的欲望——所有这些都跟魔药没有一点关系。他几乎本能地从床上跳起来，扫视房间，寻找丢掉的衣服。  
在他逃走之前，梅林抓住他的肩膀。“靠，亚瑟！每次我们做完你都要逃走吗？”他问。  
亚瑟强迫自己呆在原地，脑子里过滤着梅林的话。“每次我们做？”他问。  
“是的，嗯——我觉得我会习惯的。”梅林说，他显得有点局促。“它不像我想象的那么讨厌。你觉得怎样？”  
“或许。”亚瑟慎重地回答。“我不敢保证我不会偶尔紧张害怕，早饭前出去溜达十分钟。但是，”他顿了片刻，“或许我们可以做。”  
他放心地躺回枕头，梅林蜷在他身边。这不是容易的事，但没有哪个婚姻是容易的。至少这次，终于，是真的了。  
他瞥着靠在肩膀旁边的黑脑袋。拥有和被拥有。好像，也许，一点点叫做“爱”的东西在空中盘旋。或许，如果他用心经营，如果他很幸运，他最终可以信守结婚誓言。

 

晨曦照亮房间的时候，亚瑟没有打搅梅林，悄悄溜下床。他把毛巾浸在一盆冷水里开始擦洗。忽然水面一道涟漪，水立刻变热，他知道梅林醒了。他轻快地用客人的毛巾擦干自己。  
梅林靠着枕头撑起身，注视着他。“你又要逃跑吗？”他问。  
“不，”亚瑟回答。“我想保证准时参加早晨的战略会议。”  
“好吧。”梅林说，听上去不太相信。  
有人敲门。梅林喊道：“进来。”  
莫里斯一脸担心地探头进来。看见亚瑟他的眉头舒展了。“哦，好，你在这儿。”他说。“我把你的衣服放在你房间了。拿过来吗？”  
亚瑟有点尴尬。但莫里斯没有评判他——而且说到底，没什么可评判的。他跟完婚的配偶睡觉了，就这么回事。“谢谢你，莫里斯。”他回答。“我去那边穿衣服。梅林，我可以借你的晨衣吗？”  
梅林点点头，显然还在怀疑亚瑟的行动。亚瑟特意走过去，低头吻他。“我们会上见。”他告诉他。  
他跟着莫里斯穿过走廊，回到自己房间。他的床还是昨晚愤然离开时候的样子，一片狼藉。他无法相信自己就是昨晚睡在那张床上的人。他捡起床单，铺在床垫上，抚平上面的折痕。莫里斯好奇地观察着他。  
亚瑟弄完以后脱掉睡衣。莫里斯拿来他的衣服开始帮他着装。  
“莫里斯，你曾经恋爱过吗？”亚瑟沉思地问。  
莫里斯瞟他。“什么？”  
“你恋爱过吗？”亚瑟重复道。  
“有啊。”莫里斯害羞地回答。“你知道西莉亚小姐的女仆安娜吗？嗯，我们准备结婚。”  
“太好了。”亚瑟真诚地说，微笑着。“我都不知道。”  
“我想你不感兴趣。”  
亚瑟轻轻点头，承认以前他可能对此不感兴趣——不过最近不一样，或许就是今天才不一样的。“我认识安娜吗？”他问道。  
“不认识，她很幸运，没有被你盯上。”  
亚瑟唇边的微笑消失了。他知道莫里斯说的对——幸好他从未遇见他仆人的女友。否则安娜可能成为那个深肤色女仆，被他随便滥用。“对不起，”他真诚地说。“那种事不会再发生了。”  
“如果发生那种事，我想你的那位王子会跟你算账的。”莫里斯挖苦地说。  
“我的那位王子。”亚瑟重复着，对莫里斯笑笑，向大殿走去。  
路上他碰上了格温。“圭尼维尔，”他高兴地说，“见到你很高兴。我想跟你说件事。”  
“殿下？”格温问。  
“婚礼之前我们谈起的那件事，我觉得会圆满解决的。”  
她微笑了。“很高兴听到这个消息，亚瑟。”  
他冲动地拉起她的手亲吻。“谢谢你。”

 

大殿外面，一些仆人的孩子们在玩跳蛙游戏。亚瑟站住看了一会。孩子——是个问题。有一天他——和梅林王子——也需要继承人。但是现在，他情绪乐观，觉得即便这个困难也并非无法克服。  
走进大殿，贵族们正聚集起来准备开会。詹古勋爵在给巴利诺和乌瑟国王讲述一场战役，一边讲解一边用魔法召唤一些小爆炸和火花。亚瑟发现他制造的烟火居然让他父亲微笑着。真是令人震惊。  
旁观的莫甘娜显然跟亚瑟一样对乌瑟的表现感到震惊。她的表情充满希望和期待。亚瑟想起她和梅林第一次见面时的心灵相通，怀疑他们之间的关系比他意识到的重要得多。莫甘娜向来非常同情那些拥有魔法能力的人。  
亚瑟的几个资深骑士聚在附近，包括莱昂和阿古温。亚瑟向莱昂点头打招呼。  
他扫视大厅，忽然感到肩上轻轻一拍。他转身，梅林就在后面，有点紧张地微笑着。发现亚瑟如约而至，他显然放心不少。  
亚瑟的心突然满满当当。他伸手找到梅林的手，紧握他，梅林也回握他。他们站了一会儿，肩并肩，手牵手。  
莱昂看着他们，职业习惯使他只是僵硬地微微一笑，但眼睛闪着快乐的光。  
亚瑟的手穿过梅林的胳膊，两人一起向桌边他们的座位走去。路过莱昂的时候，亚瑟低声说：“你想看到什么，莱昂？梅林王子和我，肩并肩？”  
“你们会令人敬畏，两位殿下。”莱昂鞠躬道。  
“你最好相信它。”亚瑟坚定地说。

 

——————完——————


End file.
